En espérant te revoir
by Victory87
Summary: J'ai cédé à la tentation, je suis venu à Londre te défier.  M'arreteras tu?


**Cette fic est ma première du genre, c'est ma première fanfiction sur le film Sherlock Holmes. Mais malgrès mon manque d'expèrience dans cette catégorie, j'ai tenu à faire de celle ci ma 50éme fic.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heuresement pour eux xD**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je remercie ma béta de m'avoir corriger même si elle n'a jamais vu le film.**

**En espérant te revoir**

Ils disent que je suis magnifique, qu'ils veulent m'épouser, je leur dis oui. Non, je ne les aime pas, je n'aime que leur argent, leurs bijoux. Je les escroque, certains disent que je suis une voleuse, moi je dis que tout ce qui brille ou tout ce qui a de la valeur est pour moi. Au bout de quelques temps, je disparais comme certaines choses ou alors je les fais disparaître, je ne reste jamais longtemps. Je n'ai jamais regretté mes actes. Je n'ai jamais de faiblesse, je ne me fais jamais attraper, tout se passe toujours à merveille.

Sauf quand je reviens à Londres, par faiblesse, par envie. J'ai beau me dire que c'est juste pour le travail, je reviens à chaque fois pour te voir car je sais que tu seras là pour tenter de m'arrêter, et à vrai dire c'est ce qui me plaît le plus, essayer de te défier, essayer de prendre le contrôle pour inéluctablement finir dans tes bras.

Me voilà dans ta ville, je viens te défier sur ton propre terrain, en tentant de voler un magnifique diamant. Il sera exposé dans trois jours au British Museum. Je devais être prête, il me fallait un plan infaillible, je devais imaginer tous les problèmes que je pourrais rencontrer, tous les imprévus même les plus étranges, et surtout gérer Sherlock Holmes sans oublier l'acolyte Watson. Je disposais de trois jours, je ne devais en aucun cas sortir de chez moi, au cas où je tomberais sur eux. J'avais pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que personne ne sache que j'étais de retour à Londres. Même si je ressentais le désir brûlant de te revoir, je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas céder à cette pulsion.

Dès le premier jour un plan s'imposa à mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans le musée en tant que visiteuse, Holmes me repérerait tout de suite. Alors je devrais être dans le Museum avant tous les visiteurs. Je devais faire partie du personnel, mais là encore il me reconnaîtrait aisément. Il faudrait que je change mon apparence... Je deviendrais blonde pour cette soirée... en espérant que cela suffise... Je tromperais facilement n'importe qui mais pas Holmes... Je devais me faire extrêmement discrète. Je ne pouvais guère changer davantage mon apparence.

Je me fis embaucher sans trop de problèmes. Et le soir fatidique arrivait à grands pas, je me répétais inlassablement mon plan pour ne rien oublier, je revis tous les détails, toutes les failles possibles. Je me fis couler un bon bain, je me peignai, enfilai ma tenue de travail, mis ma belle perruque de longs cheveux blonds et me maquillai très peu contrairement à mon habitude, car je devais absolument passer inaperçue.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me levai. Le moment était venu. Je me dirigeai vers le Museum en passant par toutes les petites rues possibles, j'évitais au maximum de passer dans les avenues et les boulevards de peur de rencontrer Holmes ou Watson. Je fis un détour pour éviter Russel Square. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je rejoignis les autres employés, je devais être l'une des serveuses de la table numéro 3, il y aurait quatre tables entre moi et Holmes. A présent je devais faire mon repérage, même si je savais pertinemment où se trouvait le diamant je devais quand même jeter un coup d'œil à la salle.

Je me trouvais enfin dans la salle, depuis les cuisines il y avait un trajet de cinq minutes, depuis la salle où se trouveraient les invités il y avait un trajet de deux minutes. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas aller directement chercher le diamant après avoir fait mon service, je devrais faire un détour, je passerais par la petite porte au fond de la salle. Le trajet me prendrait six minutes depuis la cuisine et quatre depuis la salle où la réception aurait lieu. J'observai le diamant, puis regardai autour de moi. Il n'y aurait pas de gardien puisque tous les invités seraient tous ensemble et que personne ne se lève dans ce genre de réception, à part au moment du bal où là un gardien viendrait se poster devant la pièce du diamant. Je ne pourrais pas le voler au début car l'attention de la direction serait à son maximum. Je ne pourrais passer à l'action qu'avant le dessert, quand ils auraient tous trop bu, Holmes le premier.

Je venais de régler la question du comment entrer dans la salle sans être vue, maintenant le problème c'était comment procéder. J'observai la fine vitre, je n'aurais qu'à crocheter la petite serrure dissimulée sous un élégant amas de soie et autres tissus coûteux, ou sinon je casserais la vitre... Comment sortir? Simplement par la fenêtre... Je ne descendrais pas par là bien entendu, mais je monterais sur le toit, et tous se rendant à l'autre bout du musée, je descendrais là où la descente serait possible sans le moindre problème. J'ouvris la fenêtre et dissimulai un petit bout de papier qui faisait croire que la fenêtre était fermée, ce qui me permettrait de pouvoir l'ouvrir sans bruit plus tard.

Ce plan me paraissait fort simple, peut-être même un peu trop simple, en cas de problème j'avais tout prévu. Après tout, aucune pierre, aucun bijou ne m'avait jamais échappé et je m'en étais toujours tirée. Même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je repartis en direction des cuisines, nous n'étions pas censés nous montrer avant que les invités n'aient pris place à table, après avoir observé le magnifique diamant qui bientôt serait mien. Le temps semblait figé, l'attente était intenable. Mais je devais absolument attendre le moment du dessert avant de passer à l'acte. Si je me précipitais, mon plan risquait d'échouer.

Je pris mon premier plateau d'entrées et commençai à les distribuer, tous en tournant toujours le dos à Holmes, une précaution supplémentaire ne faisant jamais de mal. Tout se passa à peu près normalement. J'enchaînais service après service, envers des messieurs plus très galants au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient leurs verres, envers des femmes qui me lançaient des regards foudroyants en voyant les réactions de leurs maris. Je me forçais à ne pas lancer de coups d'œil vers la table de Holmes. Le moindre petit mouvement pourrait tout compromettre.

Les plats s'enchaînèrent, je me demandais de plus en plus quand je pourrais m'éloigner discrètement. Puis un homme devint un peu plus entreprenant, je le remis en place discrètement mais efficacement, sauf que je me tournai et je croisai alors le regard de Holmes. Je baissai les yeux et repartis en direction des cuisines comme si de rien n'était.

Je fus prise d'une envie de m'enfuir en courant vers la sortie, qui se mêlait à une furieuse envie de courir dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait reconnue. Mais je ne devais pas prendre de risques désormais, je ne me retournerais sous aucun prétexte. Pourtant prendre un risque pouvait être tellement agréable... mais tellement compromettant, je ne voulais pas me retrouver en prison. Je fis encore quatre aller-retour, sans jamais recroiser son regard, pourtant je sentais un regard insistant sur moi, peut être était-ce lui? Ou un autre homme ayant une fois de plus trop bu? Mon cœur espérait désespérément que ce soit lui. Mais je ne devais pas y penser, je devais penser au diamant, à lui et à lui seul.

Les desserts arrivèrent enfin, cela faisait des heures que je faisais le service pour des gens qui me snobaient complètement, alors que j'étais de leur rang en temps normal. Le problème, c'était comment m'esquiver discrètement? Après la troisième livraison de desserts, une opportunité se présenta à moi. Une jeune serveuse renversa son plateau et celui de la femme à côté, qui fit tomber le serveur, qui ainsi lui aussi renversa son plateau. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser.

Je passai par un petit couloir pour arriver dans une grande salle où des squelettes étaient exposés, puis ce fut le tour d'une salle remplie de toiles de maître. Si j'avais eu du personnel avec moi, j'aurais tout pris, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Je passai par la porte dérobée et entrai dans la fameuse salle du diamant. Il n'y avait pas de gardes, comme je l'avais espéré. Je me fis toute petite et le plus discrète possible, personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Je m'approchai de la vitrine en verre, et discrètement j'entamai mon travail sur la serrure, avec comme couverture des infimes sons dûs à mon travail, la rumeur guère lointaine des conversations bruyantes des convives, de leurs couverts et de leurs verres.

La serrure céda enfin. Je pris délicatement le diamant, le plaçant dans une poche intérieure de mon vêtement. Je remplaçai le fabuleux diamant par un faux. Certes, ils s'en apercevraient vite, mais pas avant demain; les invités ayant bien trop bu, ils ne verraient rien de changé, et pour la direction et les gardiens, j'avais versé quelques gouttes d'une excellente drogue dans leurs verres, ils ne verraient rien non plus. Quant à Holmes, vu le taux d'alcool et autres substances illicites qu'il devait avoir dans le sang, j'étais tranquille là aussi, mais je me méfiais quand même.

Une fois le diamant en poche, je me faufilai vers la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ouvris le premier battant et grimpai sur le rebord avant de tirer la fenêtre vers moi le plus possible. Je vis que le saut ne serait pas si important et qu'en descendant prudemment, ce serait possible. Je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que c'était un risque mais je le pris tout de même. Une fois en bas, je longeai le musée, en passant seulement dans les zones d'ombre, et je fis le tour de la fontaine. Personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit, j'avais gagné sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, c'était trop facile. Soudain, je crus entendre quelqu'un près de moi. Je m'étais fait piéger, je n'aurais pas dû changer de plan.

Je me dépêchais de contourner la fontaine quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

«Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas?

- Holmes...

- Adler, tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais partir avec le diamant.

- Tu m'as donc reconnue.

- Tu pourrais te déguiser autant que tu voudrais, je te reconnaîtrais à chaque fois.»

J'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui, j'aurais dû résister à la tentation, mais mon cœur, refusant d'obéir, me rapprochait inexorablement de lui.

«Alors que veux-tu faire?

- Te livrer à la police.

- Tu ferais ça, donc.»

Une vague de tristesse m'envahit, j'avais bêtement imaginé qu'il m'aurait laissée partir, ou même fait rendre le diamant, mais de là à me mettre en prison... Je n'avais pas beaucoup de solutions, je devais fuir même si je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras. Partir, quitter Londres me brisait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Alors doucement je m'éloignai, et subitement je me mis à courir, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, mais très vite il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre un mur. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il passa l'une de ses mains contre mon visage.

«Adley...»

Je me rapprochais doucement de lui, je le regardais, j'aurais voulu deviner sa réaction. Je l'embrassai doucement et quand j'allais reculer, il me colla à lui et m'embrassa à son tour, plus passionnément. Je sentis ses mains se balader sur mon corps, puis ôter doucement ma perruque. Nous nous séparions, ses mains prenant les miennes. Il passa une paire de menottes à mes poignets. Une larme coula sur ma joue; il la chassa. Je reculai, m'éloginant de l'homme qui venait de me condamner, au mieux à la prison à vie. J'aurais voulu lui dire toute la haine que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là, mais rien ne sortait, tout était comme figé. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, je n'avais plus de réaction, ce qui venait de se passer me laissait sans voix.

«Pardonne-moi, Adley...

- Jamais.»

Sur ce, je lui décochai un bon coup de genou là où il fallait, le grand détective se plia en deux de douleur, je partis en courant. Je tentais le tout pour le tout. Je tenais plus à ma liberté qu'à quiconque. Je courus dans les rues de Londres. Je traversais un jardin public quand je vis Holmes à l'autre bout du jardin, face à moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper longtemps. Chassant les larmes sur mon visage, je le regardai, et lui demandai:

«Pourquoi?

- C'est la loi, c'est mon devoir.

- Tu pourrais faire une exception.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour moi.»

Je vis son visage changer, s'attendrir, il s'approcha doucement, je n'allais plus fuir, ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il y avait désormais moins d'un mètre qui nous séparait. Il m'attira dans ses bras, je me plaquai contre lui sans aucune résistance. Je le tenais par son veston. Il me releva le visage et m'embrassa, et pendant ce temps, il saisit mes mains entravées et ouvrit mes menottes. Il chassa mes larmes, me serra contre lui, déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et me dit:

«Pars avant que je ne change d'avis.»

J'aurais pu lui dire que je serais restée avec lui, mais je savais très bien que si je le faisais, il serait tenté de me ramener à la police.

«J'espère te revoir un jour, Holmes.

- Moi aussi Adley.»

Sur ce, je partis dans les rues de Londres pour préparer mon départ. Je me retournai pour voir une dernière fois l'homme que j'aimais et qui me manquait déjà.

**review&review&review **


End file.
